


boy in the bubble

by insanepilots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fighting, Gen, Minecraft but IRL, Oneshot, angst for the soul, i put my music on shuffle, overprotective techno, technically, techno and wilbur big brothers, they’ve gone bonkers, tommy is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepilots/pseuds/insanepilots
Summary: “ i said i didn’t want trouble , i’m the boy in the bubblebut then came trouble . “
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	boy in the bubble

**Author's Note:**

> so i put my “summer depression” playlist on shuffle again and got this song.
> 
> ideas immediately surged through my head and this is kind of like dream smp war but there’s no war, it’s just angsty teens having a class fight.
> 
> i did another oneshot based off of a song and it got quite a few reads overnight which made me really happy, especially after a rough day.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this one! <3 
> 
> song ;; boy in the bubble [alec benjamin]

crimson red kept falling from his nose wildly as he tried to stop it. his hand was over his nose in a pathetic attempt, the white cloth already drying up with deep colors.

he was a tainted canvas, purple and yellow hues mixed with his pale skin. he wanted to fix the dull ache in his chest. maybe the ache in his nose too.

the boy shuffled against the pavement, his legs weighing heavier than before. god, he _prayed_ that he hadn’t broken anything.

a large black gate loomed over him, taunting him almost. he was afraid of what would happen when he reached the other side. 

tommy unlocked it shakily and closed it behind him before walking towards the front door of his house. it was 6:48 which was beyond the time that techno had told him to be home. 

he was so _fucked._

when he stepped inside, cold air hit his face, making him feel even more numb. maybe if he just went up to his room and hid forever he wouldn’t have to explain everything to techno or wilbur, save him the effort—

“tommy! you’re _late_!” a deep voice called out from the kitchen and the blonde nearly jumped out of his own skin. _very bruised skin._

he kicked off his shoes and hesitantly walked towards the back of his house. it was definitely taunting him. he looked like a train wreck.

techno was ready to scold him for being so reckless with time, how worried he had made him, and how the food had gone cold, but the man nearly fell apart at the sight.

“what the fuck did they do to you?!” 

the pink haired man immediately rushed over to his younger brother, grabbing his face between his hands to inspect him. he had a gash under his eye, bruises everywhere, a bloody nose, and a broken pride.

”you don’t wanna know the things i had to do,” tommy avoided eye contact and his blue eyes glossed over with tears.

techno’s heart nearly split in half.

he was outraged at whoever did this to tommy, but he needed to worry about fixing him first.

wilbur walked into the kitchen, eyes widening at his two brothers. he rushed over to where they were and worry began flooding him, but he managed to keep his emotions at bay far better than techno.

”what happened?”

”i said i didn’t want trouble. i’m the boy in the bubble. but then _came trouble_.”

——————————

fighting was natural when it came to dream and tommy. they were teens who constantly tried to one up eachother, due to their competitive natures. 

dream was a senior and tommy was just a sophomore. the green bastard was one of wilbur’s closest friends, so that’s how they had met in the first place.

it started with small banter, then teasing, pulling pranks, competitions, now this. a real fight.

both boys on the ground spitting blood.

tommy’s heart thumped out of his chest and his body screamed in agony. he didn’t start the fight. it wasn’t his fault. he _told_ himself that.

but he knew that dream was pissed off at him for a _reason._

”you’re a little bitch aren’t you dream? too scared to fight me?!” tommy yelled from across the field.

he was scared out of his own goddamn mind. did dream have to know that? no. he would get socked in the face instead.

george and sapnap were already stepping in, trying to hold dream back by the arms. it clearly wasn’t working. the taller boy looked furious.

tommy put his hands up in fists.

“i’m ready for a fight.”

and so was dream. he punched him right in the face, sending tommy tumbling backwards. compared to dream, he was scrawny and weak.

practically a _child._

thousands of teens started crowding around them and taking out their phones, yelling dumb chants for them to start fighting.

_jesus christ this society is so fucked._

”fuck you!”

dream shouted, which only gained the attention of more people. tommy regretted ever starting anything at this point, but there was no turning back.

this was war and dream wasn’t going to have the satisfaction of winning.

tommy tried to scamper off the ground, but dream was fast enough to kick him back down. the other blonde felt like passing out at that moment, hitting his head dangerously against the concrete.

the green bastard got close enough to tommy that he managed to square him in the face as well. paybacks a bitch.

dream looked taken aback, but quickly recovered to throw a quick left hook. tommy cried out in pain and already started feeling blood trickle down. 

he was _breaking_ right infront of _everybody_.

tubbo emerged from the crowd. he had tears in his eyes and he tried to run to tommy, but someone was quick to hold him back.

”don’t hurt him! please stop!” 

he heard the brunette scream. he wanted to tell him to shut up, to stop worrying. his vision was already getting blurry and his mind was feeling fuzzy.

tommy had thick red blood running down his clothes, dream still getting more hits on him. atleast tommy looked badass like this, trying to fend for himself.

or atleast he hoped.

he hooked his knee against dream’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. he stumbled back which gave tommy the upper hand.

tommy took the opportunity to sit on his stomach, retaining all hits, his knuckles starting to get bruised and split.

his mind was racing and he didn’t care about the consequences. all he saw was red.

suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his arms, pulling him back.

he was screaming loudly, sobbing at this point. maybe it was his body screaming to finally shutdown too.

george had a hold on dream and sapnap had a hold on tommy, stopping them from escalating the fight.

”dude, relax, you both need to chill right now. this is all a big misunderstanding,” sapnap tried to input, feeling sympathy for both boys. 

all tommy wanted to do was get out. get out get out get out.

he shoved himself out of sapnap’s grip and fell on his knees. he started coughing blood and the stinging in his throat felt god awful.

he _really_ shouldn't have said anything at all.

tubbo was nowhere to be seen anymore. but he didn’t care. he needed to get home.

he pushed himself off the concrete parking lot of the school before anybody could attempt to kill him again. unfortunately, he had already missed his bus too.

the blonde was seriously considering to just pass out and never wake up.

but he knew that he couldn’t do that, not to techno and wilbur, or tubbo. especially to himself.

he moved past the crowd of people, hand covering his nose so that it would stop the bleeding. it wasn’t working too well. all it did was make his sleeve bloody.

tommy considered not going home at all. but he knew he couldn’t.

he felt like a fucking _idiot._

——————————

soft music playing in the background of his room, making him hum along to the tune.

it’s been a week since the incident and he hasn’t gone to school at all since then. he’s been staying at home trying to heal up. maybe get ready for another fight with dream.

wilbur assured him that he had already spoken to dream afterwards, so it wasn’t a problem anymore. techno nearly strangled the guy when they met up for an apology.

needless to say, life didn’t suck too bad. not like it had in that moment. tommy felt like he was exaggerating a little.

he smiled at the thought of telling tubbo everything that happened. the smaller one had gotten so worried, bawling his eyes out when tommy told him the story.

atleast when somebody asks him if he’s ever gotten into a fight, he can say proudly that he was the last one to lay a hit.


End file.
